swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W20/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 15.05.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:24 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 03:14 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 06:16 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 08:51 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 12:00 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14:58 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Ascanio in Alba (2002) Brilliant (I) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 16.05.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Rusalka (2008) Profil ® Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® Ambroise Thomas - La cour de Célimène (2007) Opera Rara (F) Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 17.05.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 18.05.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:50 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 03:38 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 05:08 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 07:41 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 08:38 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 10:34 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 12:39 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 13:56 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 17:03 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 20:00 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 22:40 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 19.05.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:35 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 02:21 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 04:07 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 06:11 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 08:13 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 11:01 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 12:43 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 15:22 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 17:12 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 19:03 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 20:58 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:34 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 20.05.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 00:07 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) Aribert Reimann - Medea (2010) Oehms Classics (D) Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording Aribert Reimann - Melusine (2007) Wergo (D) - 1st recording Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 14.05.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag Giuseppe Verdi - Alzira (1999) Philips (I) Giuseppe Verdi - Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) Louis Spohr - Jessonda (1990) Orfeo (D) Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 18:44 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 20:14 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 20/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017